Attack of fanboys! Avion to the rescue!
by AvionVadion
Summary: "What's happening this time? WHat! Jaden and Syrus have been kidnapped? Avion being chased by fanboys? Seems word got out about her heritage. How will Avion cope? What will happen to her best friends? Is Jaden and SYrus ever going to be rescued? And what does Isabella have to do with this?" Oc x Jaden. Humor. Trying to not make OOC Jaden. Side story.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean she's the daughter of Arelia Vadion and Yugi Mouto?" A boy asked.

"I mean that Slifer girl is THe King and Queen of games daughter!" Another voice answered.

"Is she cute?" The boy asked. I blinked uncomfortably to class, with Jaden and Syrus next to me. "wait...are we talking about the girl who beat Crowler with that Slifer Slacker in the Entrance Exams?"

"Yeah, she's hot, though I heard rumors that she and the slacker were together." An obelisk said to a black haired obelisk.

"Just ignore them Via." Jaden whispered. Syrus nodded.

"Yeah, though it is kinda surprising. I mean, who would've thought that one of my best friends would be the child of Arelia Vadion and Yugi Mouto!" We almost made it to class untill Syrus said that, causing all the boys to look at me. A guy with blue hair pointed at me and exclaimed,

"THere she is!" I grabbed Jaden hand and Syrus's arm and in a very Mad Hatter Moment, shouted in a very high-pitch voice yelled,

"Run!"

We ran for our lives as we got chased. We past Chazz who blinked at our running forms and scoffed at the boys who were chasing after us.

"Back away Bob! She's mine!" A Ra yellow sohuted pushing a Slifer Red guy out of the way, knocking him to the ground. Bob grabbed Yellow's coat, pulling him ot the ground.

"Not a chance Jack!" Two Obelisk Blue's ran past them.

"There getting away! Don't run Princess!" I grimaced and we turned a left and headed to the Slifer Dorms.

"Via! Where are we heading!?"

"I have no clue! Somewhere away from them!" (I am totally listening to JAden/Judai's theme right now as I'm writing this.)

"AH!" I heard Syrus scream as my grip on his jacket sleeve slipped and he was ran over by all the guys.

"Syrus!"

"Sy!"

"Jaden, AVion!" Isabella, Jaden's sister called to us, waving. SHe frowned confused when she saw us running. "What're you guys running from!?" We past her and she caught up rather quickly.

"Come back! We just want to talk!"

"Hey! Yuki was it!? Jaden Yuki!? Slow down so we can talk!" Jaden, being Jaden, stopped running causing me to stop running. Allowing the boys to catch up with us. Isabella, being the wise one out of the twins (JAden and her are twins) grabbed my arm and began to run, leading me to the Obelisk Blue girl dorms.

With Jaden.

He was feeling very uncomfortable being interrogated by these guys, who kept bombarding him with question's about Via.

"Are you guys dating!?"

"She's single right?"

"Want to switch dorms with me!?" He sweatdropped at that one.

"I don't think she'd like that very much."

"Who cares!? She's the King and Queen of games daughter!" He frowned at that.

'They obviously want to get close with AVion, but they don't care about what she wants or her feelings.'

"Add to the fact she's one of the best duelists in the school! And did you see how hot she was!?"

"Who care at how hot she was!? If I shared a dorm with her I'd-

With AVin and ISabella.

"So your telling us that since Crowler announced that she was Yugi and Arelia's daughter, the King and Queen of games, boys captured Jaden, ran over Syrus and are chasing you?" Hana asked. I blinked and nodded slightly. Casting glances behind us every so often. She blinked and laughed lightly opening her and Rhianna's dorm room door. (Try saying that 5 times fast. Drom room door dorm room door-Ow!)

"Come in!" Rhianna invited. WE did so and I gazed at the room in awe.

"You guys _live_ here!?"

Their room was amazing and was obviously made for rich people. Which in a way they kinda were since their mom works at Industrial Illusions and created the Dark Magician girl cards. Still kinda strange at how they looked so much like them. Hana had brown hair and purple eyes, and Rhianna blonde hair and green eyes. They were fraternal twins. Both Obelisk blues. Right, as to how the room looked.

It was magnificent to say the least, to me at least. THe walls were a royal blue and the floor was black carpet. They were twins but their personalities were different. AS Hana was more a tomboy than a girly girl like Rhianna. So it made sense as to why the walls were blue and carpet black. Back to the point, the beds were both QUeen sized, one with pink sheets and one with Dark purple. One side of the room had pictures of a boy with blue hair and green eyes. THere were even some of a boy with gray and blue eyes standing next to a girl who looked just like him.

The two DMG replicas' nodded and said, "Yup!" in unison. Isabella wasn't as shocked though.

"Do you guys mind if we hang out here until the fan boys disappear?" THey nodded.

"Sure." They answered. "No biggie." I realized something and groaned.

"What's the matter?" Isabella wondered. I looked at her and said gravely.

"They got Jaden and Syrus." She paled and her brown eyes widened.

"Well..." She gulped. "We're in trouble."

With Jaden and...Syrus?"

"How'd I get here!?" Syrus exclaimed as he and Jaden sneezed. The boys, Ra, Slifer and Obelisk alike, had tied them up to poles so they couldn't escape. (Think of when Jack Sparrow was tied to the wooden pole like a chicken when those Indian people guys were going to eat him 'cause they thought he was a god.)

"How should I know!?" Jaden yelled as the guy carried them to the Slifer Dorms in hope to find Avion. "Let's just hope that Via and Belle got away safe!"

"Think your sister led her to the girl dorms?" Sy asked and the guys stopped marching immediately. THe leader, he had black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Of course! They know we can't go on girls' campus without getting expeled but what if we pretend to be girls?"

Jaden groaned and tried to glare at Syrus. "Nice going Syrus." SY looked guilty.

"I know...I just had to open my big mouth..."

"Onward!" The leader shouted raising a flag.

"Onward!" The rest of the boys shouted.


	2. Dun dun dun! Cold Gold eyes! What?

"What do you mean they got Syrus and Jaden!?" Hana asked as Rhianna blinked, pausing as she painted her fingernails light blue,

I gulped and looked at them. "They got Jaden and Syrus. As in, kidnapped, duelistnapped? Jadennapped and Syrusnapped? They are being held hostage!"

"Okay! Calm down!" RHianna exclaimed once she was done painting her nails. "I'm sure they're fine."

Jaden and Syrus.

"I think I'm scarred for life now." Jaden told Syrus who nodded as they had to see guys dressed in blue mini skirts, the obelisk girl tank top and use balloons for cleavage. THey even went as far to wear wigs and makeup.

"At least we know how Avion felt when she saw Bastion running out of the hallway in nothing but his boxers."

Jaden nodded and closed his eyes. "Yeah...what a weird day that was."

Avion and the others.

I opened my mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. We froze and looked at it.

"Hello?" A weird, high pitch voice said, "Is anybody home~!?" Han quickly pointed at a window that was oh so conveniently placed by the beds. I looked at Isabella and SHe nodded.

We walked over to the window as RHianna answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly. "What is it?"

"Is there a girl by the name of AVion Vadion here? I would oh so much like to meet her?" She moved her green eyes to looked at Isabella and I to see us opening the window. She looked back at the wierd girl.

"Why she was just here moments ago. You kinda missed-" She was cut off.

"She's climbing out the window!" A male voice shouted. Isabella was halfway down the dorm when he yelled that. I made a funny face and climbed onto the ledge of the window. "Grab her!"

"Jump!" Hana and RHianna shouted. "Now!" I looked behind me and stuck out my tongue before jumping out the window and landing on a tree branch. THey groaned and Isabella cheered.

"Later!" I said and Jumped to the ground, landing gracefully next to Isabella as she finished climbing. I grabbed her arm and we took off to find Syrus and Jaden. After a few minutes of running we began to hear chanting and screams.

"Don't eat us! We'd taste terrible fried!" I recognized Jaden's voice immediately.

"Yeah! So please don't eat us!" Syrus pleaded as they were held over a bonfire. "I don't think I'd taste very good."

I rolled my eyes at that statement and we hid behind a tree. Dm appeared beside me.

_"Just what are you planning?" He asked. Blue eyes curious._

I smirked. "Something that will save their hides." I whispered. He rolled his eyes.

_"Don't get yourself killed. Because I will not be the one who cleans up your corpse."_ I blinekd confused.

"No...I don't plan on dying." I whispered confused taking out my duel disk and putting it on. I quietly climbed the tree after explaining my plan to Isabella. SHe grinned and nodded. I hid high up in the tree, trying to find something that would work as a rope when I saw it. A thick vine. A long, thick, dark green vine that blended in so well with the leaves I almost didn't see it. I grinned and held onto it tightly, standing up and swung towards Jaden and Syrus. (Fang of Critius music playing in the background cause 'm listeing to it and it works for epic rescuing music.)

:I don't want to die-Via!?" Jaden exclaimed and he and Syrus yelled as I grabbed the pole they were tied and swung to teh tree, tossing them to Isabella.

"Thank god this is an anime." I muttered before blinking up in shock. I shook my head, used to my random weird mutterings. Alarms sprang out and obelisks ran out, holding their duel disks as if ready for a fight. "Aw hell..."

"LAnguage!" I heard Jaden shout even though he was a good few trees away and shouldn't of heard me. I grinned and gave him my signature three-fingured salute.

"You know you love me!" He gasped, eyes widened and blushed. He was thankful that I couldn't see his face. I could here SYrus groaning and Isabella giggling in the background.

"Up in the trees! Come down now or we'll kill your friends!" A voice ordered. I coughed and deepend my voice.

"Then where are they? Surely you can't threaten me without proof of them being held hostage?" I heard screams and yelps and let out a gasp of shock when I saw Jaden, Syrus, Isabella, Hana and Rhianna all squashed together in a rope trap.

"Guys!" I exclaimed letting go of my deep voice.

"AVion!"

"Via!"

"Vi!"

"Help!"

I growled and jumped out of the tree, landing on my feet, dueldisk at the ready. I glared at the Red eyed man. His hair was silver and he had tan skin.

"Let them go!" I demanded. He grinned.

"Only if you agree to the terms my sweet." He said and he would not back down from my glare of evilness. Seriously, with my appearance people would of ran away with fear. But if I smiled or looked sad I wasn't as threatening. Hwoever if I glared...a grown man would've wet his pants. Even Kaiba, and not just any Kaiba. SETO KAIBA. You heard me guys. My glare would scare Seto Freaking Kaiba. ANd if you want to know what I look like, look at the story cover. Okay! Time to stop breaking the fourth wall.

I narrowed my two-toned eyes. "ANd just what are your terms?"

"That you agree to be my fiance and break up with your dense and oblivious boyfriend." I growled. It was pretty dark out and the darkness made my ghostly pale skin glow to a moonlight pale and if you didn't know me, you'd run away the second you saw my red eye cause it glowed in the darkness.

"Jaden is NOT my boyfriend!" 'Sadly' I added in my mind. "And I would never agree to be your fiance, however..." He frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"However?"

I held out my dueldisk. "If you beat me in a duel I'll gladly agree to become your fiance instead of Jaden's." Jaden frowned. The silver haired Obelisk grinned and nodded.

"That will work. But I don't plan on losing." He took out his dueldisk.

"Good, because I don't either!"

AVion: 4000 Silver guy: 4000

"DUEL!" I drew.

"Ladies first!" I told him and looked at my cards before grinning.

"I activate the field spell, Magician's Training ground! Course, I will have to summon a mgcian or two of course. And I have just the one!" I held up my Polymerization card. Along with Black Magician and E-Hero Avion. "I fuse my Elemental Hero Avion and Black Magician to create, Elemental Hero MagicMan!" A magician wearing a red and green tuxedom a black eye mask, (Think of RObin from TT) and had two-toned green and black hair, He also wore a red and black tophat.

ATK 2100.

SIlver Guy grinned. "Not bad, and since you can't attack this turn, I draw!" I rolled my eyes whe he didn't notice my two facedowns. "I summon-"

Skip rest of duel.

"Dark Magician, destroy the rest of his lifepoints with Dark Magic!" The MAgician let out a blast of dark magic from his staff, towards Jake (I learned his name in the middle of the duel) depleting his lifepoints to 0. I pumped a fist in the air as Chance fell to his knees. "Yeah! Now that was a Magic Show!" The rope that held my friends in the air snapped and they all fell to the ground.

"Grah!"

"Ow!"

"Omph!"

"Hey watch it!"

"I just broke a nail!" I rolled my eyes at that and ran over to them.

"Are you guys okay!?" Syrus was crushed under Hana and Rhianna, who was tangled together with Isabella, who had Jaden upside down on top of her. Jaden gave me a thumbs up, which looked like a thumbs down.

"Yup! Sweet duel by the way Via!"

Syrus grumbled. "I'm getting squashed!"

Rhianna glared at him. "Squashed!? That's what your worried about!? I broke a nail!" Hana rolled her eyes as Isabella laughed. Jaden chuckled and got off of his sister. Isabella and Rhianna got untangled and stood up, Rhianna fussing about her broken nail, as Hana got up and helped SYrus stand. (Fang of Critus still playing.)

I opened my mouth to say something when I was crushed in a hug. Me, being short, (Seriously I was only a few inches taller than SYrus and I was practically a head shorter than Jaden.) could hardly breath as my face was crushed in the person's chest. Jaden loosened his grip after a few seconds but didn't let go. Want to know how I knew it was Jaden? Well...it's kinda hard to explain but...when ever he touches my arm or something or gives me a hug, I feel a weird tingly feeling when he lets go. I feel all warm and fuzzy. It's weird so don't ask. I hugged him back an dhe placed his chin on the top of my head. We stayed like that for a few moments before Jaden pulled away. He looked really happy. And I mean, really really happy. He had this huge smile on his face that would make Alexis blush. I clenched my fists at that thought.

"What are you so happy for?" I wondered. He blinked confused and shook his head.

"Nothing...just really happy you won."

Jaden

He may not know what fiance means but he wasn't about to give her away. So when Avion won it was a major relief for him. Plus, she won't be forced into a relationship. He may be dense but he was smart enough to know that Via wasn't going to be happy.

Avion.

"Let's get out of here and back to our dorms. Sheppard probably has a search party looking for us." They nodded in agreement. And we were about to walk away when CHance grabbed my arm, turned me around, and pulled me into him, forcefully connecting his lips with mine. I gained a disgusted yet semi-scared look on my face and tried to pull away. Next thing I know Jaden delivered a fierce left hook into Chance's face. I fell ot the ground and looked up at Jaden only to notice that his eyes changed color again. INstead of the normal chocolate brown it was a cold gold color. I've only seen it happen a few times but it always seems to happen when I'm in danger or something.

Like that one time in Middle School. Two years after I began to live with him and his sister, he was defending me against bullies and his eyes turned gold when one tried to hurt me. They hads to go to the hospital after that. Another time when some guy had me trapped against a wall in an alley. I didn't know how to fight so I couldn't really defend myself against the rapist, that was when Jaden came and royally kicked the rapers ass. Needless to say, when his eyes turn gold, you wanna run for your life and hope he doesn't catch you.

"Don't touch her." He threatened, voice sounding slightly different as it had a hint of cruelty in it. "Try it again and I'll have you sent to the infirmary."

Syrus looked up at his friend in shock and fear. Chance nodded and stood up, running for his life. I blinked as Jaden walked over and knelt down in front of me. He gazed into my mis-matched eyes for a moment before his turned back to brown He blinked and clutched his head, groaning in pain. I sat up and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Jaden? Jay? What's wrong!?" I was getting frantic. This always happens. He removed his hand and looekd at me weakly saying,

"I'm fine Via..." And fainted, falling to the ground. I caught him and his head fell onto my shoulder. I fought down a blush and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, standing up. I had trouble walking, but I managed. I looked at them and they nodded worriedly. We took off to Duel Academy.

**Should have Electricity by tommorow. I'm only able to update since we're visiting Nana'a and she has electricity. Mom thought we would have electricity today but that was before she realized it was Marther Luther Day.**


End file.
